


Checking In

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ned is away on a business trip, he and Catelyn check in via Skype.</p><p>This fic was written for Day 5 of Cat x Ned Week on tumblr, which called for AU fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

They were busy people. He worked full time, and he wasn’t one to dodge his responsibilities. She was home during the day, but it was hardly more restful: having this many children pretty much guaranteed that at any given moment she was picking someone up or dropping someone off or helping with homework or breaking up a fight or running a Girl Scout meeting or telling someone to come here this minute you know what you did or hugging someone close and saying how proud she was. In the evenings, when they were both home, there was more of the same. They’d make dinner together, usually with at least one of the kids in and out of the kitchen, and they always ate as a family. Ned liked to spend time with the children in the evenings, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. They had to put Rickon to bed and cajole Bran and Arya away from whatever they were playing, and even with the older children they had to poke their heads in and make sure that they were going to sleep at a reasonable hour. So finding time for just the two of them wasn’t a simple thing.

They made it happen, though. Even if they were tired, even if it was only a few minutes, they’d make time every night to be just Ned and Cat. They’d talk about how the day had been or just sit beside each other in bed, watching television or reading their books. Some nights he’d simply kiss her cheek and put his arm around her, but other nights they’d make love; contrary to what some might believe, twenty years with the same man had only made her feel more firmly that she belonged in his arms. No matter what, there was always at least a good night kiss.

Even if they were separated—it wasn’t a very common occurrence, but sometimes he travelled for work, or she headed south to see her dad for a weekend—they’d take at least those few minutes to say hello. If they found themselves with enough time on their hands, they’d Skype; that was rare, but they’d always at least call to see how everything was going. They’d make time.

Tonight, miraculously, time seemed to be on their side. No fights had broken out among the kids. The younger ones had gone to sleep without a fuss, and the older ones had gone quietly up to their rooms as well; Catelyn saw the last lights click off around ten. It was still a little early for her to expect to hear from Ned—his conference was in Colorado, and it was only eight there—so she shot him a quick e-mail, letting him know that she was free to Skype if he wanted. Then she set her laptop down on the bed and began to brush her hair. When she was done, she put the brush away and opened her top dresser drawer. She was beginning to reach for her usual nightshirt when she stopped, thinking. They had time tonight…why not?

Catelyn found what she was looking for at the bottom of the drawer. She shed her sweater, jeans, and underwear from the day and slid the slip over her head, taking a look at herself in the mirror. The slip showed the tops of her breasts, and it was a deep blue that looked nice with her eyes and hair. Ned had never been at all picky about what she wore to bed, but he did particularly like her in blue. Yes, this was good.

She had settled herself on the bed and was thumbing through the newspaper when she heard the sound that passed for ringing with Skype. She picked up the laptop and clicked accept, smiling as Ned’s face appeared on the screen. “Hi, love.”

“Hi, Cat,” Ned said. “Is the video coming through clear?” Then his eyes widened. He had clearly noticed her slip, and Catelyn grinned more broadly.

“Yes, it’s fine,” she said. “How’s the video for you?”

“Very good,” Ned said, smiling back at her. “You…you look incredible.”

“Thank you,” Catelyn said. “How’s the conference going?”

“Well enough,” Ned said. “Some interesting sessions today. I just got back from dinner. How’s everything at home?”

“It’s good,” Catelyn said. “Arya got a hundred percent on her math test.”

“I knew she would.”

“And Rickon and I built and knocked over about seventeen block towers. The dog helped.”       

Ned grinned. “Sounds like fun.”

“And then, miraculously enough, everyone actually went to bed at a reasonable hour. And so here I am.”

“Indeed,” Ned said. Neither of them spoke for a moment. “Cat?”

“Yes?”

“Could you take that off?”

Catelyn reached for one of her shoulder straps. “I will if you will.” As Ned nodded and began to unbutton his shirt, she slid the straps off her shoulders, one at a time, slowly, teasingly. Only when his shirt was all the way off did she let the slip’s bodice fall around her waist, revealing her breasts. And never mind that he was in reality miles away—the feeling of Ned’s eyes on her made her feel as pleasantly warm as it did when they were just inches apart. “What would you do to me if you were here now?”

“I’d stroke your breasts,” Ned said, and Catelyn suited the action to his words, running her fingers over her own nipples. “And I’d kiss you…kiss along your neck…I’d kiss your breasts…suck on your nipples…” His voice was rough. “Would you like that?”

“You know I would,” Catelyn said. “You know I love it when you do that, Ned. I love it when you touch me.”

“I love touching you,” Ned replied. “Love kissing you…I love hearing the noises you make. I love how flushed you get.”

She knew that she was flushing now. The way he talked turned her on, but then it always had. The first time they’d ever had sex, she’d been surprised that Ned—quiet Ned, gentlemanly Ned, Ned who’d asked her at least five times that evening if she was sure—would talk to her like he did. “God, I love how wet you are for me,” he’d said, his hand between her legs. He’d instantly blushed and begun to apologize, but she’d only moaned and clutched him tighter to her.

“Don’t you apologize,” she’d said. “Don’t you dare stop.” From then on, Ned’s words—the way he told her what he loved about her body, the way he told her exactly how he wanted to touch her, kiss her, fuck her—had pleased her almost as much as his touches, as the feeling of his cock inside her and his mouth on her skin. They were pleasing her now, and she tugged her slip the rest of the way off, throwing it aside and moving her own hands between her legs.

“Get naked for me,” she told him, angling the screen so that he could see her better. “Now.” And Ned looked at her with that lustful look—the one that made her feel so special because she knew that no one else would ever get to see it—and unfastened his pants. He took them off quickly, along with his underwear, and then he too readjusted the screen’s position.

“Can you see?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “Can you?”

“Yes,” he said, beginning to stroke his cock. “God, Cat, you’re so gorgeous. Always. Especially like this. I wish I could touch you.”

“I wish I could touch you too,” Catelyn said, rubbing at her clit, trying to imagine that her fingers were his. “I wish you were here with me right now, Ned…I wish I could kiss you…” Without touch, it was all in their looks, all in their voices, and so she dropped hers lower, to the half-purred tones that she knew he loved. “I wish I could touch your cock, Ned…wish I could put my mouth on your cock…wish I could feel you in me…”

Ned groaned. “I love watching you touch yourself,” he said. “Love touching you more, though…love kissing you all over…love making you come with my mouth…” She could see how hard he was; he was stroking his cock faster now, and his voice was getting more and more unsteady. The sight only made her desires more urgent—she needed to come _now_ —and she rubbed her fingers against herself more frantically.

“You’re so wet, aren’t you? God, Cat…you are so beautiful…” His groan was loud in her ears, and she thought, dimly, of how they needed to be quiet, of how Ned might be more than halfway across the country but they still needed to be careful not to wake up the kids. When Ned was with her, she usually buried her face in the crook of his neck at moments like these; now she bit her lip to stop her own moans, stroking herself faster, harder. “So beautiful…”

“Ned…” She was tense now, aching, wanting. She couldn’t have stopped if she’d wanted to; a few more strokes of her fingers, pressing them down in just the right spot, and she was coming. It wasn’t very long until Ned came too, his eyes on hers, his hand on his cock.

There was no denying that it had been pleasurable—the orgasm, of course, but also the way that Ned looked and spoke—and far, far better than not seeing him at all. It wasn’t quite like having him actually with her, though. Things didn’t feel quite complete without him cuddling her now.

“I miss you,” she said, sitting back up.

“I miss you too,” Ned said. “I’ll be back in two days, though. And I am very much looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” Catelyn said. “And I’m glad we got to do this tonight, anyway. I always like checking in with you.”


End file.
